wikizporadnikamifandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Jak być dobrym ateistą
Jak być dobrym ateistą-poradnik. Bóg nie wierzy w ateistów, dlatego oni nie istnieją. Pastor Sonny Manuel z kościoła baptystów o ateistach. Jeżeli pomyślałeś o facecie w niebieskiej sukience z brodą siedzącym na chmurce pośród rozebranych dzieci ze skrzydłami, nie trudź się. Nie będziesz prawdziwym ateistą, ale spróbuj tutaj. Ten poradnik dedykujemy wszystkim, którzy chcieliby zostać ateistami, ale nie wiedzą, od czego zacząć, oraz tym, którzy już dawno odrzucili bajeczki o bogach i chcą wiedzieć, czy są wystarczająco dobrzy. Początki * Jeśli nie jesteś członkiem ateistycznej rodziny, musisz wyrzec się wiary, ale nie tylko przed samym sobą. Musisz to zrobić oficjalnie, składając odpowiednie dokumenty. Dalej chce ci się być ateistą? Okay, przejdź dalej. * Ateizm zakorzeniony w rodzinie nie jest wymagany! Oczywiście dobrze by było, aby twoja rodzina była religijna w jakiejkolwiek formie. Wtedy masz łatwiejszą i pewniejszą drogę do ateizmu na podstawie domowej wojny religijnej. Odrzucenie religii Musisz zniszczyć w domu wszystko, co nawet luźno kojarzy się z jakimikolwiek religijnymi przedmiotami. Tak więc kolejno zniszcz: * Wszelkie krzyże i krzyżyki. * Ładnie oprawione książki (przypominają Biblię!). * Obrazy z postaciami z brodą i w jednolitych szatach (przypominają/są świętymi). * Judasza w drzwiach. * Posążki Wesołego albo i Smutnego Buddy. Nawet jeśli masz kolekcję, nie możesz ich sprzedać. * Czarne suknie (przypominają sutannę). * Świeczniki (Menora!). * Wszelkie złote puchary i talerze. Choćby były ze szczerego złota! * Zwoje zapisane po hebrajsku (jeśli ktoś w ogóle trzyma je w domu). * Wszystkie dywany (Muzułmanie modlą się na nich). * Butelki czerwonego wina. Nawet ponad stuletnie i bardzo drogie! Nie wolno ich wypić. Trzeba je wylać, a butelki stłuc w imię prawdziwego ateizmu. * Wszelaki chleb i wafle! Możesz jeść tylko bułki, choć w sumie nie. Zbyt przypominają prawosławny opłatek. Musisz obejść się ryżem, kuskusem, prosem i kukurydzą. Chociaż nie. Kukurydza też odpada, bo za bardzo kojarzy się z wierzeniami Majów. Zero popcornu w kinie. A ryż to przecież japońskie shinto. Będą problemy z jedzeniem. A może by tak... ser pleśniowy. To jest jedzenie prawdziwego ateisty! Chociaż... Na serze pleśniowym zwykle jest napisane, że jest produkowany według receptury dominikanów. Houston... mamy problem. * Jeżeli jesteś fanem Simpsonów i masz na DVD wszystkie odcinki, musi to być wersja okrojona ze wszystkich scen z Nedem Flandersem. * Nie wolno ci grać w Black & White. * Ani w Medieval II: Total War. * Nie wolno ci się biczować ani przypalać, bo wtedy będziesz średniowiecznym, zacofanym katolikiem i będziesz musiał ukarać się za to. * Nigdy nie wolno ci powiedzieć do kogoś: „Wierzę w ciebie”. * Zero włóczni i bębnów. Skojarzenie z wierzeniami afrykańskimi. Prawdziwy ateista nie może być perkusistą. * Żadnych fajek! Indianie też mają religie (fajka pokoju). * Narkotyki też zakazane. A myślisz, że Indianie co palą w tych fajkach? Papier?! * Wszelkie złocone szafki i kredensy. Zbyt przypominają prezbiteria. * Zakazane jest słuchanie gospel. Baptyści. * Zakazane jest także mieszkanie w pobliżu jakichkolwiek świątyń. To może być trudne, więc mogą pozostać pustynie, bieguny i Korea Północna. * Jeśli nie stać cię na nowe mieszkanie, wysadź świątynię. Na pewno stać cię na materiały wybuchowe. * Jeśli pozostały ci jeszcze w domu jakieś przedmioty to zatrzymaj je. Jeśli ktoś będzie się pytał, gdzie się podziały twoje rzeczy, to odpowiedz, że straciłeś je przez religię. Spełniłeś te warunki? Masz duże szanse, aby zostać prawdziwym ateistą. Życie codzienne Ateizm a religie * Ateizm to nie religia. Ateizm to ruch społeczny dający świadectwo Nieistniejącego Boga. * Musisz na każdym kroku dyskredytować wszystkie inne religie, ewentualnie zniżać je do poziomu wierzeń ludów pierwotnych. * Musisz wyrzec się wszelkich członków rodziny wyznających jakiekolwiek religie. * Jeżeli masz dziecko wierzące, to musisz je namawiać do porzucenia wiary i wmawiać mu, że boga nie ma. Jeśli nadal będzie plugawym, religijnym katolem lub kimś podobnym, to możesz mu spuścić manto w imię ateizmu. * Jeśli twoja żona wprowadzi twoje dziecko w jakąś religię (chrzest, obrzezanie itp.) lub pośle na lekcje religii, to porzuć rodzinę. Opowiedz ateistycznemu środowisku o tym, że jest sadystką (zwłaszcza, jeśli obrzeza) i ośmiesz ją. * Mów wszędzie i wszystkim, że znasz Biblię lepiej niż wszyscy chrześcijanie razem wzięci. * Oczywiście, Biblii nawet dotknąć nie możesz, ani (nie daj Leninie!) przeczytać! * Agnostyków traktuj jak idiotów (por. jak zostać dobrym katolikiem). To jedyne, co będzie cię łączyć z katolikami, ale i u nich można znaleźć coś pozytywnego. Współczuj agnostykom i pamiętaj, że oni mają szansę być prawdziwymi ateistami, a katolicy nie. * Musisz mieć w głębokim poważaniu wszystkich ludzi, którzy wyznają jakieś religie. Wyrażaj to zarówno postawą jak i werbalnie. * Kiedy masz wolne z okazji świąt religijnych (Boże Narodzenie, Wielkanoc) zawsze mów, że to dla ciebie urlop w trakcie roku pracy niemający nic wspólnego z religią. * Lepiej, żebyś mieszkał w mieście. Wieśniacy są strasznie religijni i chodzą do kościoła co niedzielę. * Nie wierz w przesądy, to cię zrówna z wierzącymi. * Nie chodź do rodziny na święta. Najlepiej spędzaj je samotnie, rozpaczając, czemu ateiści są tacy samotni podczas świąt. * Nie chodź na pogrzeby członków rodziny (nawet matki), jeżeli nie byli ateistami. * Udawaj, że nie boisz się śmierci. Dyskredytowanie innych religii w praktyce * Nazywaj wierzących „debilami” i „zacofanymi głupcami”. * Naśmiewaj się, rób dziwne miny i wywracaj oczami, gdy ktoś wspomni przy tobie, że był w kościele. * Pal krzyże. Najlepiej z katolikami na nich. To odwet za hiszpańską inkwizycję. * Również możesz nabijać księży i katolików na pal. * Każdego katolika lub fanatyka religijnego możesz zabić, nawet jeżeli to małe dziecko. * Jeżeli komuś ateizm kojarzy się z komunizmem lub satanizmem, to wyjeb mu! * Zawsze mów, że ateiści mają większe IQ od wierzących i dlatego nie muszą uzasadniać niczego żadnymi bogami. Jeśli wierzący odpowie, że jesteś po prostu za głupi, żeby zrozumieć istotę boga, to wywróć oczami i odejdź mówiąc: Boże, co za idiota. * Tak, możesz wzywać imiona bogów nadaremno na złość wierzącym i mówić, że to zły nawyk z czasów, gdy byłeś indoktrynowany w dzieciństwie przez cholernie katolickich rodziców. U ateistów wzbudzisz współczucie, a u katolików politowanie. * Krzew ateizm zawsze i wszędzie. Przy każdej okazji. Mów, że ateizm jest „czoko”. * Zapisz się na co najmniej piętnaście forów internetowych dotyczących ateizmu i mów tam, że ateizm jest wporzo, a religie są głupie. To samo rób na forach religijnych. Ubaw po pachy i ban w dziesięć minut gwarantowane. * Każdą rozmowę sprowadzaj na temat ateizmu. Wyjaśniaj, czemu bóg/bogowie nie istnieją, przedstawiając całą masę argumentów niebędących do podważenia. Ewentualnie mów: „Boga nie ma, więc nie ma się nad czym zastanawiać” albo „To nie ja muszę tu cokolwiek tłumaczyć, tylko ty”. * Gdy wierzący odpowie, że religia to kwestia wiary, odpowiedz, że jest zindoktrynowanym frajerem. * Gdy wierzący wyprosi cię z domu, powiedz mu, że twoja stopa nie ma zamiaru stanąć w tym plugawym religijnym domu. Możesz też mu spalić ten dom, aczkolwiek przypomina to muzułmanina i możesz wyjść na fanatyka. * Ostatnich trzech punktów nie stosuj wobec przyjaciół-milionerów będących religijnymi. Jako ateista musisz być egoistą i oportunistą. Musisz myśleć o sobie, a przyjaźń milionera zawsze może się przydać. To jedyna dopuszczalna sytuacja, aby udawać wierzącego. * Wkuj Biblię/Koran/Torę/Wedy/Sutry na pamięć, będziesz mógł nabijać się z wierzących, że wiesz o ich religii więcej niż on sami. Praktykowanie ateizmu Jeśli przeczytałeś ten nagłówek i pomyślałeś, że istnieje coś takiego jak praktykowanie ateizmu, to nie jesteś prawdziwym ateistą! Ateizm to nie jest religia! Mimo to istnieją Dogmaty i Wzorce Zachowań Dyskusyjnych. Dogmaty Oto prawdy niewiary które ateista musi wyznawać: * Boga nigdy nie ma. Nie wolno ci w to zwątpić! Nawet jeśli sam Bóg ci się objawi, musisz uparcie twierdzić, że nie istnieje. Możliwe, że Bóg tylko udaje, że istnieje i chce sobie zrobić z ciebie jaja. * Niewiara żywa uczynkami! Pogłębiaj swoją niewiarę! Badania dowiodły, że ateiści, którzy nie uczestniczą w regularnych spotkaniach Międzygalaktycznego Kościoła Nieistniejącego Boga mogą utracić niewiarę i na powrót stać się wierzącymi. * Nawracaj innych na świętą niewiarę! Dyskutuj! Zawsze, wszędzie i z każdym! Nie wolno ci ani na chwilę zamknąć ust. Musisz każdego przekonać do swej świętej idei! Nie ważne czy to dorosły, czy dziecko, czy zwierzę, czy roślina. Wszyscy mają być ateistami! * Uczonych słowo-święte słowo! Wierz we wszystko, co powiedzą uczeni! Od zarania dziejów wiadomo, że każde słowo powiedziane przez uczonego jest prawdą! Przykładem jest teoria geocentryczna Arystotelesa. Pamiętaj, że jeśli ktoś ma przed nazwiskiem „magister”, albo „doktor”, to nigdy nie może się mylić! Przykładem może być zeroprocentowa umieralność ludzi na skutek nieomylnej działalności lekarzy i naukowców! * Kłam! W obronie Boga, Którego Nie Ma wszystkie chwyty dozwolone. Używaj zmyślonych cytatów, powołuj się na badania, które nie miały miejsca. * Zaprzeczaj! Neguj każdą postawę propagowaną przez Kościół! Jeśli Kościół stwierdzi, że Ziemia jest płaska, krzycz, że jest okrągła. Kiedy Kościół ustali, że Ziemia jest okrągła, twierdź, że jest płaska! Tak to mniej więcej działa! Wzorce Zachowań Dyskusyjnych Poniżej przedstawiamy najpopularniejsze taktyki dyskusyjne zatwierdzone przez Międzygalaktyczny Kościół Niebytującego Boga: * W koło Macieju-taktyka dla początkujących ateistów. Należy przez cały czas trwania dyskusji powtarzać Boga nie ma! i Jesteś głupi!. Bardziej zaawansowani mogą dodać „Nie zobaczę, to nie uwierzę, katolu!”. Taktyka spotykana w gimnazjum. * Mądrala-taktyka ścisłowców. Należy nauczyć się na pamięć kilku nazwisk sławnych naukowców-ateistów i przez cały czas trwania dyskusji mówić np. Darwin nie wierzył w Boga. Jeśli sam jesteś sławnym naukowcem możesz mówić „Ja nie wierzę w Boga”. * Filozof-taktyka humanistów. Podobnie jak w przypadku „Mądrali” należny wykuć na pamięć nazwiska pisarzy i filozofów-ateistów i powtarzać je ile wlezie! Zalecane cytowanie Nietzschego! * Obcokrajowiec-taktyka defensywna. Kiedy widzisz, że przegrywasz w dyskusji, zacznij udawać, że jesteś obcokrajowcem i nie rozumiesz co do ciebie mówią. Następnie użyj kulki dymnej i uciekaj czym prędzej. * Nasienie Zła-taktyka bardzo ofensywna. Mów, że wszelkie zło na świecie spowodowała religia. Możesz podać tu przykłady krucjat i Hitlera. Jeśli przeciwnik wyjedzie ze Stalinem, to powiedz Stalin był w seminarium!. * Badania dowiodły…-każde swoje zdanie rozpoczynaj od Badania dowiodły…. Taktyka defensywna, ale łatwo wykonać kontratak. Jeśli przeciwnik powie, że jest tak, a nie inaczej, odpowiedz że „badania dowiodły, że jest inaczej!" * Udowodnij!-taktyka pozwalająca zyskać na czasie. Każ wierzącemu udowodnić swoje racje. Jeśli faktycznie udowodni, to znaczy, że po prostu to mu się tylko wydaje prawdziwe. Pamiętaj, że wszystkie objawienia albo opętania to zwykłe choroby psychiczne, cuda to zbiegi okoliczności (ew. fałszerstwo), a dowody logiczne opierają się na błędnym rozumowaniu. * Aaa kotki dwa…-taktyka ostatniego ratunku. Kiedy wiesz, że nie wygrasz w dyskusji zacznij nucić kołysankę. Możliwe, że twój przeciwnik zaśnie i wygrasz walkowerem. * Dryblas-kiedy już nie masz żadnych argumentów, ale jesteś wysoki, zaproponuj swojemu przeciwnikowi, że dyskusję wygra ten kto jest wyższy. Najpierw upewnij się, że przeciwnik nie ma przy sobie szczudeł! * Stos papierów-taktyka wymagająca wcześniejszych przygotowań. Zaopatrz się w 150-200 kartek zapisanych małym drukiem. Następnie mów, że to wyniki najnowszych badań przeprowadzonych przez NASA i według nich Boga nie ma. Kiedy przeciwnik będzie chciał przeczytać papiery nazwij go nacjonalistą i nazistą, bo nie uwierzył ci na słowo. W ostateczności rzuć kulkę dymną i uciekaj. * Boże, jeśli istniejesz…-najbardziej ryzykowna ze wszystkich taktyk. Stań na zewnątrz i krzyknij: Boże, jeśli istniejesz, uderz mnie piorunem. Taktyka sprawdza się w 62%. W pozostałych 38% Bóg (który nie istnieje, to natura traci cierpliwość) traci cierpliwość i uderza delikwenta piorunem! Mimo wszystko warto stać na gumie! Ateista a przyjaciele * Zacznijmy od tego, że jako ateista, jedyne, co cię ogranicza, to prawo karne, więc tak... możesz być gejem! Możesz sobie znaleźć prawdziwego kumpla, który też jest gejem (i ateistą). Jeśli nie jesteś gejem, przejdź dalej. * Mimo tego jednak lepiej, abyś był hetero, ponieważ geje kojarzą się jakoś z księżmi. * Musisz zrezygnować ze wszystkich kumpli, którzy nie są ateistami (ew. agnostykami) i nie dali się przekonać do porzucenia wiary. * Zacznij szukać kumpli wśród ateistów. Prawdziwych. * Będziesz się mógł z nimi kłócić o to, kto jest bardziej pewny, że Bóg nie istnieje. * Po takiej kłótni będziesz musiał znaleźć nowego kumpla. Poszukaj jakiegoś emo. Wesprzyj go tym, że to nie bóg go porzucił i dlatego jest nieszczęśliwy, ale że to wyłącznie jego wina. * Gdy emo się zabije, poszukaj jakiegoś satanisty. * Co prawda satanizm uznawany jest za religię, ale mają w dupie Kościół Katolicki, więc ujdą w tłoku. * Kiedy ci się wymsknie, że nie wierzysz w Boga, a więc i w Szatana, uciekaj najszybciej, jak potrafisz, zanim zostaniesz zgwałcony zbiorowo i spalony podczas jakiegoś rytuału. * Jeśli dalej nie masz kumpli, poszukaj jakiegoś prawnika. To ostatnia deska ratunku. Prawnicy są pozbawieni moralności, więc się nadadzą. Wnioski Życie ateisty jest ciężkie, ale nikt nie powiedział, że to bułka z masłem. Jeżeli przeczytałeś powyższy poradnik i w pełni się z nim zgadzasz, masz szansę wstąpić na drogę prawdziwego ateizmu. Niech Bóg cię prowadzi po twojej ścieżce życia. Idź już. Po prostu idź. Kategoria:Poradniki Kategoria:Poradniki związane z religią